Ticklish
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: If there's anything Apple White never resisted, it was a good unexpected tickling from a certain blonde-haired Charming. Can Apple try to get her thronework done without any distractions from Daring's delicate hands? Dapple one-shot. Co-written by me and Sirensong1029. Rated T for safety. May include a little fluff.


**"Ticklish"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Apple White x Daring Charming**

 **Summary: If there's anything Apple White never resisted, it was a good unexpected tickling from a certain blonde-haired Charming. Can Apple try to get her homework done without any distractions from Daring's delicate hands?**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any character whatsoever. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, me and Sirensong1029 have thought of this idea after a little conversation with each other. So, here's a little fluff Dapple fic for all of you to contain. Have fun!**

 **P.S.: Plus, it's AU, which means that Daring/Apple are indeed a couple and that both "Dragon Games" and "Epic Winter" did not happen.**

* * *

Apple White was busy being cooped up in the dorm room that was being shared by both her and her roommate, Raven Queen. While Raven was busy hanging around with Maddie down at the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe down at the Village of Bookend, Apple was laying flat on her stomach with her usual clothes, still trying to get her thronework done. The subject that Apple was busy working on in this bleak rainy day was pretty much Apple's favorite subject, Princessology. And the assignment Apple was working on was how a future queen like her should be looking after his/hers kingdom.

"Okay, fact number 4: A future queen of a kingdom must make sure that the castle on both the outside and inside stay spotless," Apple said, reading what was on the book, "Oooh, I gotta write that one down."

Within no time, Apple grabbed the notepad sitting across from her at the bedstand and wrote down the facts instantly. She was definitely need those facts to ace the Kingdom Management test coming tomorrow, so Apple needed to buckle down.

"There we go, got it." Apple replied before getting back to his book.

But while she got back to her reading material...

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!***_

The door started knocking around her.

"Come in, the door's open!" exclaimed Apple.

Getting the signal, the door had opened to reveal a figure coming in the room, revealing to be Apple's handsome boyfriend, Daring Charming.

"Hey beautiful." Daring smirked, which forced Apple to immediately sit herself up.

"Daring! What are you doing here?" An excited Apple questioned.

"I just thought I'd come and see the fairest of them all: My girlfriend." Daring smirked, forcing a giggle around Apple before adding, "Anyway, what are you doing inside on such a lovely day?"

"Oh Daring, you really are too much." She blushed with a sigh, "I would be outside but, unfortunately, I have thronework to do."

"Ohhh..." groaned Daring.

Knowing the way Apple was staring down disappointedly at her note pad, Daring thought of an idea of how he could pass up the time with his girlfriend.

"Well, if you want to, I'll sit here and keep you company until you finish then." Daring suggested.

Hearing this, Apple perked back up immediately and squealed, "Really!? Oh Daring, you're the best!"

"I do what I can." Daring smirked in return as he sat alongside his girl.

So while she was still studying, Daring decided to kill some time of his own by pulling out his signature hand mirror, admiring some of his features with quite the smug smile on his face.

"Mmmmmm, I definitely look good, don't I?" he smirked at himself.

"My thronework would say the same thing, but it's taking me quite a long time." Apple sighed before writing down another fact on her notepad.

So far, all Daring could do at this point was pretty much look right at himself while Apple was still studying. It proved to be boring for Daring somehow as he put away his mirror after looking at himself for quite a while now. But now, all he was doing was staring at her girlfriend write down some boring old notes for a test she had to take come tomorrow. In his mind, it didn't look a lot more like thronework except for the fact that Apple was studying in the first place.

So he found a way to break her attention by caressing a little around her bare white stockings, which let out a tiny giggle from Apple.

"Daring, knock it off, this is important." Apple gently chided.

"Fine..." sighed Daring

After letting her settle back into her book for a moment, Daring reached over and did it again. Again, a little giggle was released.

"Daring, please." Apple said, resisting his gentle tickle. "You don't want me to fail on my test, do you?"

"C'mon Apple, I just want to have a little fun." He grinned like a sly fox.

"But I really gotta get this done," Apple pointed at the book. "I can't have fun now."

"Okay, whatever you say so, my queen." Daring said, backing away from the moment.

As he did, Apple was finally focused back on her book, once again reading another fact for her to put down.

"Okay, fact number six, future queens must make sure that every window around the castle is spotless." Apple read from the book, "Well, that's true."

After she read that part out, Apple turned to her notepad...

...

...

...

...

...only to realize that it had disappeared from the bed!

"What, it's gone?" Apple gasped. "Where could it-"

Before she could finish that statement though, Daring charged right at her, flooding his fingers with her tummy in very ticklish motions!

"TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!" Daring cried out.

"What the- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a desperate Apple. "Daring, stop! I gotta-HAHAHAHA! I gotta get back... to my thronework! HEHEHEHEHE!"

"Come on, you know you can't resist a good tickling..." Daring grinned as he continued to go after her waist.

However, it wouldn't be quite long before he went right down to her hips, now tingling them with the force of a million gentle-inducing feathers. The feeling and emotion from her lips felt so amazing and wonderful so much that it left Apple trapped in a state of joy. The kind of joy that was spreading her by spider-like fingertips, courtesy of one Mr. Daring Charming. Daring then spreaded his fingers down to her thighs for good measure, leaving her toned thigh muscles caressed with ease. Apple tried so desperately to focus on her book and thronework close as she could, but the well-desired shivers coming from her lower body was preventing that from happening. Daring's impressive fingers was owning dominance around an inch of her legs and there was apparently no way for her to fight back.

As he continued to rid Apple of her breath with laughter, Daring refocused back on her lace-covered feet. That of course, gave him an amusing idea.

"Mmmmmm, those feet look delectable." Daring smirked.

"Please Daring, not my feet!" Apple said with uncontrollable laughter. "They're really my sensi-"

Apple would never finish that statement as his fluttering fingers caressed and tickled around her lace-covered feet. The cheerful Apple laughed so loudly that the book she tried to focus so hard on fell off the bed, therefore scattering some of the notes on the floor. The feeling of Daring's fingers rubbing and massaging all around her soles was nearly like having a million of tiny little angelfish kissing all around the skin in quite a ticklish way. Despite all of the protesting Apple was doing, she actually found his fingers quite enjoyable and relaxing to the human eye.

Daring was seeing the joyous look wrapped around Apple's face and couldn't help but smile (even though she didn't want to because of the busy thronework Apple was having in a stressful day). If there was one thing he wouldn't live without besides looking at himself in the mirror nonstop, it was seeing the joyous and carefree grin wrapped around Apple's kisser. It was pretty much the only thing Daring liked about her. By now, he nearly rid her breath out of laughter due to her rubbing and tickling her feet with the touch of a finger. But yet, there was something still missing out of all of this.

"What's this?" asked the blond-haired prince. "It seems that I've missed a spot here."

Before Apple could have the chance to talk, Daring went right back to work on the ribs, nearly sending Apple in a state of uncontrollable laughter. And yet again, his fingers was doing the work that it needed to do. The strong uncontrollable giggle around her lips forced Apple to go numb all around her body. It was so numb and weak that Apple couldn't have the single chance to fight back from this feeling. Yet she didn't want to for some reason. The thrilling sensation of his hands fluttering her sides was so amazing that she let Daring tickle her more, much to his advantage.

Knowing that she was almost out of oxygen, Daring finally stopped much to her sake so she could finally get a chance to breathe. She died out of laughter soon enough for her to fully embrace Daring with the look of his gazing blue eyes and his breathtaking pearly smile. No wonder a girl like her could fully resist his infectious smile.

"Ohhh, now you made me lose my focus..." Apple pouted in a cute way.

"Told you you couldn't resist a good tickling." whispered Daring, whose minty breath soon tingled every part of her insides.

"I guess I didn't this time," Apple smirked back in return. "But next time, I'll try to fight back."

"We'll see about that." The prince nodded.

After the two shared their embrace, both Daring and Apple shared quite a long passionate kiss that even made her legs weak on impact. Yet with all that she had to endure, the words of one Daring Charming never rang much more true in Apple White's head right about now.

Without a shadow of a doubt, Apple never resisted a good tickling.

* * *

 **Oooooh, I swear this is just soooooo cute! I don't know about you, but writing cute Dapple crap like this always gives me the fuzzies. It is always so fun to write them, no matter how long or short the fic may be. People may have their Darises and Dizzies, but my heart will always remain with Dapple, no matter what. Oh, and my good friend Sirensong1029 would think so too (nothing wrong with Daring/Cerise and Daring/Lizzie too).**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you think? You want to see us write more Dapple. You just let me and Sirensong1029 know and we'll do whenever we can to bring you some more Dapple sweetness. In fact, it's so sweet, it'll be enough to give you an entire sugar rush.**

 **Anyway, show your review button some love and don't be afraid to send us your feedbacks if you can. Until next time, this is both Warrior and Sirensong1029 signing off until now. Peace to the motherland, our fellow fairy tales!**


End file.
